Papa Don't Preach
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: I listen to way too much Madonna! Stiles is preggers and has to break the news to Papa Stilinski
1. How it started the evil white device

Stile banged his head against the wall again for what felt like the hundredth time. There was gonna be a mark he was sure of it. He turned back to the bathroom counter where the evil little white device set. He scanned it for the hundredth time and just fell to his knees. Positive. How could it possibly read positive. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't but, then again hadn't werewolves and lizard men and all that been impossible at one point in his life too. He honestly should be surprised what with how he and Derek had been going at it like rabbits.

Stiles picked up the pregnancy test and sighed. He better tell Derek first. Then Scott, then… oh god! Dad!

Derek watched stiles fiddle with his thumbs jumping from topic to topic in quick suction which wouldn't have been so odd if Derek could here the nervousness in his lover's heart beat. He finally clutch Stiles hand as he started in about how the pack could really use some kind of buddy system or something. Stiles instantly shut up and Derek eyes him on from across the couch.

"what's wrong stiles. Don't make me have to beat it out of you" Derek growled which only caused stiles to blush. He fell silent and looked at his feet, his hand clutched Derek's hard.

"we've been spending a lot of time together haven't we? He quizzed to no one in particular.

"a lot of time… intimately."

Derek nodded pulling Stiles from the arm of the couch and into his lap.

"what are you getting at. Is this about the knot thing again. I've told you I was sorry. I didn't think it was actual fact." Derek growled irritably

Stiles smirked and let out a sarcastic snicker.

"the knot is the least of our worries sour wolf I promise you. Even though now I can pinpoint when this must have happened now that you mention it."

Derek still stared at his mate like he was confused and stiles sighed.

"you remember when we came down from your room and the girls where here and Lydia and Erica started in about you knocking me up?"

"Derek nodded resting back again the couch arm looking up at stiles with a smirk.

"they didn't actually make you buy a pregnancy test did they"

"well yeah. Lydia dropped it on my desk in the middle of class and explained dhow to use it. I didn't think anything about it till I got home. I mean I knew she and Allison and Erica where just joking around but I got curious so… I peed on it…"

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes

"your an idiot. What? Did it say your were with child." he smiled and let out a dark laugh. Stiles looked at the ceiling as he dug into his pocket and dropped the little white device on Derek's chest.

The alpha gaped a at the test and looked up at Stiles with a snarl.

"Is this some kind of joke because it's not funny."

"That's what I thought. Maybe Lydia had messed with the one she gave me. So I bought six more just to make sure. Then two more after that to make double sure. They all say positive."

Derek looked up at stiles and then his eyes focused on the boy's stomach

"congratulations sour wolf. Your gonna be a daddy."

Derek took the news a lot better than stiles had expected but of course , he was getting back the one thing he had been deprived of. When the pack found out the reaction of course were… varied…

Jackson; "always knew you were a little too girly Stilinski."

Erica; "what? Really… no I mean really? Ha and everyone though I'd be the first one to get knocked up!"

Boyd; "…."

Isaac; "so does that mean there's gonna be a little baby? Cool! Can I be his uncle?"

Scott; "wait if anyone gonna be uncle its me! And how is this even possible at all?"

Allison; "wait… if Scott's uncle then I'm gonna be auntie Allison Ómg!"

Stiles just shook his head. "is no one even the slightest bit freaked out that I a male last time I checked am carrying a child?"

All that left was Stiles' dad… dear god, this wasn't going to be easy


	2. papa i know your gonna be upset

Stiles paced back and forth in the living room waiting for his dad to get home. Derek had wanted to come but stiles didn't need his dad blowing a hole in the face or private area of the father of his baby. Stile scratched his head and rubbed his neck staring up at the ceiling. How was he gonna make it through this alive.

"mom give me strength here please."

"strength for what?"

Stiles looked up to see his father standing in the archway to the living room removing his jacket and looking at Stiles like he was expecting some news about him getting in trouble. If only he knew.

**Papa I know you're going to be upset'Cause I was always your little boyBut you should know by nowI'm not a baby**

Officer Stilinski took a seat next to his son on the couch and stared him down. The boy was acting odder than usual. He kept resting his hand on his lower stomach and then rubbing his neck

"dad, you know … you know that I love you right and I would never do anything to disappoint you." Stiles finally said.

The Sheriff nodded then held up his hand before stiles could go on

"there is nothing you could ever do that would disappoint me short of murdering someone stiles you know that but please don't tell me you've knocked up some girl or something."

Stiles blinked then began to laugh… and laugh… and laugh. He laugh till he was beginning to scare his father. Finally he calmed down and rested his head in his hands

"no not exactly." he whispered.

"I know your going to be upset when I tell you and that your not going to believe me about how it happened, or who it happened with or what he is, what Scott is, but I'm not a little boy any more and something like this…well maybe not like this.. But something was bound to happen.'

"your still a little boy Stiles. Your only 16. Just tell me you didn't knock up some girl." said the sheriff rubbing the bridge of his nose

"no dad I didn't knock up a girl. You just gotta bear with me real with this is gonna be a lot for you to take in."

**You always taught me right from wrongI need your help, daddy please be strongI may be young at heartBut I know what I'm saying**

Mr. Stilinski set through his son's very animated explanation for all the weirdness going on the town. The fact that Derek hale was a werewolf's who's uncle had turned Scott into a werewolf for reason no one really under stood but Derek had killed his uncle or so they all though and assumed the role of werewolf alpha. He then turned the group of kids that Scott and stiles were constantly hanging with into were wolves all expect for Lydia and Allison , Allison who was actually the daughter of a ancient line of werewolf hunters. Somewhere between Jackson being a lizard and killing Allison's grand father and Jackson rising from death as a werewolf the sheriff had to hold up his hand.

"ok lets say that I believe all this what does that have to do with you kinda sorts not really knocking up some girl? And did you just say Scott, Derek, and Peter Hale played a part in the murder of Gerard Argent?

"that's not the point. Look dad. you've always done the best you could with me and I know it wasn't easy but I need you to be there for me right now cause I'm scared. When I tell you this your gonna think I'm being a kid but I know what I'm saying and I know what I'm going to do."

**The one you warned me all aboutThe one you said I could do withoutWe're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please**

"Derek and I have been… be have been dating for like a three months and we've been.. Well we've been intimate far longer."

The sheriff blinked but didn't say word. He had known Derek and stiles were most likely a bit more than friends and he had told stiles time and time again to stay way from him.

"I know you think he's a bad guy, what with the murder charges and the blah that always seems to fallow him around but I promise you its not his fault. He's been through a lot. I love him."

Stiles paused and stood up pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"we're in a bit of a mess now dad. Derek…"

"did he give you something. Did you catch something from him" asked Mr. Stilinski standing up and putting his hands on Stiles shoulders.

"no.. dad, dad you have to promise me not to freak ok… dad, I'm… I'm pregnant."

**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deepPapa don't preach, I've been losing sleepBut I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, ohI'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...**

Stiles didn't know what was worse. the fact that his dad didn't believe him at first or that fact that when he showed him the baggie full of pregnancy test that he began to rank and rave and demand to know how this was even possible. Stiles begged him to please calm down. It wasn't normal for his dad to be so worked up

Stiles show him the pregnancy test and his dad demanded they go to a doctor to have stile's head check out. Before he knew it, they were in the hospital and of all people Scott's mom was his attending nurse.

"so do I give him psyche meds or prenatal." joked ms. McCall.

Stiles sighed in anger

"just go get the damned ultra sound machine and you'll see that I'm not making this up and I'm not crazy. Derek said he can here little faint heart beats so I have to bee at least half a moth along."

Officer Stilinski rolled his eyes.

"did I mention that my son thinks Derek and scott are werewolves."

Scott's mom suddenly paused at the door and looked back at stiles.

"yeah crazy right." said Mr. Stilinski.

Stiles knew that Scott's mom knew about werewolves and everything that had happened including Jackson and the whole kanama thing.

"its Derek's baby?" she quizzed and stiles nodded with a happy sigh that finally somebody was getting that he wasn't insane.

"I'll go get the ultra sound. Just stay put."

When everything was said and done stiles watched his father's face as he looked at the screen with this look of utter disbelief on his face. Stiles could really blame him. It wasn't that real that until he saw the tiny shrimp like form in his stomach. There it was… his baby. His and Derek's baby.

"well… of course you have to do something. Get rid…"

"dad if you finish that sentence I swear I will hate you." said stiles.

"I'm keep it. I'm keeping my baby."

**He says that he's going to marry meWe can raise a little familyMaybe we'll be all rightIt's a sacrifice**

on the ride home Stile told his father everything from the beginning again and slower. Then he told him how he had fallen for Derek.

"it was after Jackson had turned into a werewolf and I realized that Lydia and I would never be together. I was depressed but not because she didn't want me because now… now I had to face the fact there was only one other person I could ever see myself with. One other person I had fantasized about but never never never acknowledged even in my wildest dreams. He came to visit me the night you went to get dinner. I turned around and he was there. He saw the bruises and told me to sit on the best next to him." said stiles remembering the moment he and Derek had gotten together.

Stiles set down glaring at Derek who set next to him the sour wolf had his glare in place but it looked softer somehow. He leaned in to stiles and his lips grazed stiles cheek, then his tongue was lapping at his skin. It passed over the bruise and the scraps and soon Derek was licking all over stiles face and when he got to his lips he paused and stiles realized it was his choice. To lean into the kiss and accept whatever came after or leaned away and forever wonder what could have been. Stiles took the plunge, kissing Derek with bursting force.

That had been the start of all of it. They hadn't moved slow in the slightest. From that, moment on Derek claimed stiles and made no quarrels about who knew. It was almost scary how he remained the same old Derek with stiles but he also became so affectionate. Too demanding… so sexual and so needy for Stiles.

They had fucked the first chance they got and like everything about Derek when it came to stiles it was rough and hard and left bruises that stiles could look at later and feel some sense of achieve.

Stile looked over at his dad as they pulled into the driveway and parked.

"and Scott's mom has know about this for how long?"

"since like a few month ago."

"and Derek. What does he intend to do about_" mr. Stilinski waved his hands in the general direction of stiles' belly. "_this!"

Stiles rolled his eyes

"Derek wants to marry me… well at least the werewolf version of marriage. Derek's entire family was taken from him. If I can give him that back then I want to."

Mr. Stilinski sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"I need to think about this Genim." then he got out the car leaving Stiles sitting there.

**But my friends keep telling me to give it upSaying I'm too young, I ought to live it upWhat I need right now is some good advice, please**

"wait he called you by your first name?" asked Scott over the phone

Stiles fell on his bed

"but…I don't even use your first name. hell I don't even know your first name."

"he hasn't said a word to me since we got home. I really thought he… I mean I knew he wouldn't be overjoyed but its like… its like my mom died all over again."

Scott was silent for a long time

"so he's sad… or pissed?"

"I have no clue."

"Erica said why you don't just…..just get rid of it…"

"tell Erica she's a bitch and maybe we should have gotten rid of her." said Stiles before slamming his phone closed.

He wasn't getting rid of his baby. Even if Derek told him to, even if he had to fight ever hunter and lizard and alpha, he wasn't getting rid of his baby no matter what no one said. He wanted the baby. He wanted to give Derek a family. But, what if Erica and his had had been right what if… what if she should get rid of it. He was only 17 after all. He still had school and, college and a career to think about and Derek, well he had the pack and the arrivals of the alphas and the argents to worry about. Then there was the fact they his kids would have peter hale as an uncle. That was an extremely scare thought.

Stile got out of bed and wondered downstairs into the living room. His father was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Stiles walked around and stared at him.

"I need you dad. I need you to tell me everything is ok and that you don't hate me. I need you advise me and tell me what I should do. Da…daddy please."**Daddy, daddy if you could only seeJust how good he's been treating meYou'd give us your blessing right now'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please**Stile curled on the couch next to his dad, like he had done when he was a little boy and they set in silence. Stiles needed him he only hoped he would understand. If his father wanted him to get rid of the baby, really get rid of it then he would go to Derek and they would talk but if his father told him to keep it, he would with out hesitation because it was what he wanted. Stiles knew that this was what he was meant to do that he and Derek was meant to be together. He had accepted Derek's advances without any backward glances. He had taken the knowledge of his pregnancy just as easily even if shaky at first, he had accepted it with far more ease then she should have. Derek hadn't even explain how a male could be pregnant with a baby even where werewolves were concerned but Stiles hadn't asked, he hadn't even cared. All he knew was he was carrying Derek's baby and that thought alone made him feel warm inside. But if his father couldn't accept this wholeheartedly then he would have no choice but to consider life without his child… life without Derek.

"I could never hate you Stiles. It has all just been so much to take in. Your mother was so much better at these things… well maybe not these types of thing but I honestly think she would have take the whole werewolves thing and you being pregnant better than I've been taking it."

"You think she would have… What do you think she would have said?"

"That she was proud of you for being so strong that she couldn't wait to see her grandchild. Therefore, I guess that I agree. I'm proud of you and we'll get though this together son."**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deepPapa don't preach, I've been losing sleepOh, I'm gonna keep my baby, oohDon't you stop loving me daddyI know, I'm keeping my baby**

The door opened and Derek was immediately tackled by two adorable little bundles of hyperactive energy. Stiles smiled as his dead came to the door and simply stepped over Derek and the kids.

"They just woke up from a nap about six minute ago. Said they heard the car turn onto our block." said Mr. Stilinski shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know dad the werewolf things takes while to get used to." said stiles.

"Daddy!" came the call as the two tiny bundles of joy ditched one father to attack the other.

"Ok ok Laura let go of daddy's leg. Scott that's my finger you're chewing on ok"

"You sure they aren't both, you know …" asked stiles dad pointing back at Derek who was just getting off the ground from the onslaught of his kids.

"Yeah we're sure it's just Scott. Laura jus has really heightened senses." said stiles.

"The werewolf gifts with none of the curse." said Derek picking up his daughter to give his mate some release.

She focused her dazzling blue eyes on her dad and smirked behind her curly jet-black hair.

"Ain't I lucky one huh daddy."

"No you're just a pain!" said Scott up to his twin doing a perfect example of Derek's signature glare. Laura took after her father in the looks department dark and beautiful but her hyperactive personality and over talkative nature came from her daddy. The opposite could be said of Scott. He looked just like his daddy but was serious glares and roughness like his father.

"OK you two." growled Derek all alpha and the kids fell silent."

"They weren't too much trouble were they dad/" ask stiles

"No too much we had a little indent with a rabbit at the park but Scott learned we do not chase and try to kill poor bunnies do we?" said Mr. Stilinski to his grandson.

After loading the twins in the car, Stile hugged his father tightly.

"Thanks dad, thank for everything."

"BY GRANDPA!" yelled the kids from the window as stiles got in the car and closed the door.

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek who growled under his breath.

"Keep that up and we may end up with another one of those things in the backseat."

Stiles looked shock and shook his head.

"No more please. I just got my girlish figure back."

Be he knew with Derek by his side and knowing his dad was there he's have as many kids as Derek wanted.


End file.
